


Jazz Age

by ChloeMagea



Series: The woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir [30]
Category: Loki-Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 1920s, American History, F/M, Historical, Historical References, Jazz Age, Loki on Midgard, Making Love, Pre-Thor (2011), Prince Loki, Race, Racism, Roaring Twenties, i guess lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to write a short period piece. The last time Sjöfn was on Midgard was during the 1920’s until Loki came to take her back to Asgard after her decade vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jazz Age

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: This takes place in 1920's New York and Sjöfn obviously would be considered black by Midgardian views of race. And if you know anything about that time period in American you know you can't write something like this with an of color character without race being a topic.

 

Loki was unsure of why she did the things she did, but it was true Sjöfn really did adore Midgard. This time she had been gone for almost ten years. Gallivanting around with a fake name, doing Gods knows what. Apparently she had settled in New York City in a burrow called Harlem. Loki had grown sick of her absence from his bed. But he kept that to himself having too much pride to admit that he _missed_ her. That he wanted her to come home and that Asgard was slightly dimer with out golden presence to brighten his day. Missing her bright smile, and voice that spoke of a Midsummers wind.

 Loki wasn’t really sure what he would find when walked in to the Cotton Club, he knew of the establishment’s history from her father that watched her from his post on The Bifrost. He was well aware that the club had a ‘white’s only’ policy yet having black performers and even though the entertainment was some of the best. The club would still depict them as lesser. Their current way of thinking made him distaste mortals even more, how could they hate their own kind for something as trivial as a skin color? Although he wondered what he would have expected Midgardians weren’t known for their thinking, behaving like petulant children. Loki knew that even though Sjöfn was beyond them, and had no ‘race’ and no label to define her, the white Midgardian’s still saw her as step below them. If only they knew how wrong they were. 

 He looked up at the bright sign before slipping a cigarette in his mouth, and straightening his suit jacket and green tie before stepping in after paying the door price. As soon as he walked in the smell off tobacco and illegal alcohol hit him in the face. The music was like nothing he had heard, it was jumpy and upbeat almost impossible to describe with out a point of reference and in Asgardian culture there was none. The people inside all laughed, drank and danced to the sounds. Loki made his way through the crowd and took a seat at a small table by the stage.  Watching the dancers preform to the music. All of them beautiful women, but none of them as dark skinned as Sjöfn. It seemed to him that for the dancer they had a color rule. Not even a moment letter he heard a voice from his right.

“Welcome to the Cotton Club, sir. What could I get for you?” He looked up to see a black man, he looked worn out and the God could see through his polite fasciae.

“I’m okay, but could you help me?” Loki asked.

“Sure sir.” The waiter responded.

“I’m looking for a performer you see, she has golden eyes.” Loki spoke, the man nodded.

“You talkin’ bout’ Black Godiva.”

“Godiva?” Loki uttered shaking his head at her allies.

“Yes, sir. She’s going to be going on real soon.” As soon as he said that the song ended and the curtain closed and the house lights dimed. “Right now.”

“Thank you.” Loki nodded not looking back at him and his eyes locked on the stage, the waiter nodded and left the table. A bright spotlight lit the center of the stage and the atmosphere changed at the sound of a drum roll. Men rushed to their seats abandoning their dates and wives. The curtain pulled back and he saw her, her back to the crowed. Loki’s mouth dropped open when he fully took her in. She had on a crown of long white feathers, her body decorated in pearls and gold. Her dress was rather reveling exposing her brown thighs; white beaded tassels hang from the bottom of the fabric and moved with her as she started to dance to the Jazz music. She parted her lips and started to sing he wasn’t paying attention to lyrics, his eyes lost on her and her beauty.

 

He noticed that men were pulling out their wallets and throwing their money on the stage. He chuckled when he realized that her charms worked remarkably well on the mortals. She was the Goddess of Love after all; she had them all in her clutches robbing them blind with her splendor. They let out catcalls, and whistles she preformed behaving like wolves rendered speechless by her form.  Sjöfn glanced down to see Loki sitting right near the front of the stage, her golden eyes widened slightly, she didn’t expect to see him there his green eyes watching her intently. Her song came an end with disappointed groans of the men the cowed, the red curtain closed and Black Godiva was gone from the stage.

 Loki got up from the table and glanced around the club, finally noticing a door that lead back stage. No one said anything to him as if they couldn’t see him, using his magic to slip past unnoticed past the club’s employees. He walked down the hall and down a flight of small stairs that lead to the dressing rooms of the dancers and performers. He was finally noticed by a few chorus girls who blinked at his presence down there, one of them was just about to part her lips and ask if he was lost but Loki spoke first.

“My ladies, could you tell me where I would find Godiva?” Loki asked with all of his own alluring charms. The two women blinked and glanced at each other before one of them spoke.

“She’s uh, in that dressing room over there.” She said pointing. Loki smiled courteously.

“Thank you.” He said walking down the hall and coming to the wooden door, he slowly pushed it open to see her. She had her back to him, her reflection visible in the large vanity mirror, although she wasn’t looking up. Her eyes cast down, shielded by her long lashes. She took a drag from her cigarette and exhaled from her nose.

“Is that you my lovely?” She asked still not looking up, she could feel him whenever he was around. She wasn’t sure if it was his residual magic or aura but he made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end in a good way.

“I’ve come to take you home.” Loki spoke, as their eyes finally met through the glass. Sjöfn had looked away went to turn to face him but as soon as she opened her eyes after a blink she felt his hands yank her up out of the chair. Suddenly crushing his mouth against her’s, parting her lips with his tongue. Ten years was nothing for them, but Loki yarned for the taste of her lips, the feel of her skin and smell of her hair. Sjöfn groaned out of pain due to his teeth nipping along her jaw line. Loki gripped her by her hips and at her on the clear spot on the vanity table. She sucked back a lung full of air as he yanked her legs apart, undoing his pants and pulling out his already stiff cock. Loki spat on his fingertips and applied it to his cock, Sjöfn pulled aside her silken panties and bit her lip hearing Loki growl as he eyed her cunt for the first time in ten years. He pushed in and Sjöfn let out a hiss, her body having to grow re-adjusted to him as he stanched and filled her. Loki grabbed her thick hips and slammed in to her, causing the mirror on the vanity to slam up against the wall with each thrust of his hips.

 

BAM BAM BAM

 

“Ahh.” She moaned around him, not caring that her expensive perfumes and makeups were falling from the vanity and crashing to the floor. One for the bottles slipped off and shattered, causing the room to fill with the scent of Chanel N°5. But she didn’t bat an eye at the loss, only wanting Loki to fuck her as hard as he could. One of his hands left her hip and grabbed her thigh, his nails poking through the fabric of her thigh high stockings, snapping it and causing runs.

“I’ve missed this….” Loki panted in her ear.

“I-is that all- ah-you miss?” She moaned before he found her lips again kissing her almost desperately.

“No.” Loki breathed before returning his lips to her’s, smearing her plum lipstick. Loki licked her neck running his tongue along the curve of it before nipping at her flesh.  Sjöfn gripped the back of his jacket tightly, as she whimpered.

“Oh! Yes! Yes!” Sjöfn panted as his cock hit the sweetest spots inside of her. The wet noises of him slicking in and out of her filled the air in the small dressing room. “Ah! Fuck!” Sjöfn exclaimed coming rather suddenly around him. She mumbled incoherently as her legs shook around him, he watched her face realizing how much he missed her expressions while in the throws of her beautiful agony, chanting his name over and over like a prayer. Loki thrust his hips a few more times, before gritting his teeth and feeling his own release deep inside of her. His cock twitching and pulsing as he spilt his seed. His grip dropped from her hip and thigh and he rested his forehead against hers trying to catching his breath.

“Come home, my dove.” He uttered to her gazing in her eyes. Sjöfn smiled and nodded.

“Of course my prince.” Loki pulled out of her a straightened himself up. “I think that such decadence that this era as brought Midgard is about to come to an end.” She added with eerie clairvoyance.

 That was the last night that Black Godiva danced at the Cotton Club, to the mortals around her it was as if she had evaporated in to thin air. Almost everything she had was left behind, designer clothing, and jewelry abandoned as if it were nothing faux jewels and rags left for any of the dancers to take. All of the money she had was found divided up for the underpaid, overworked, unappreciated black staff. The only things were missing was her preforming outfit, the novel The Great Gatsby and a black and white picture of her and Duke Ellington and his orchestra a photograph that still sits on Sjöfn’s golden vanity in Asgard. 

**Author's Note:**

> That is about as close to 'making love' as these two will ever get so....ha. PS: The Cotton Club was a real place in Harlem.


End file.
